winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 404/Cinélume Script
Love & Pet Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx move to Gardenia looking for the last Earth fairy. In order to find a home for the fairy pets, the Winx open a special pet shop, but they don't forget their mission and will have to find the last fairy before the Wizards of the Black circle find her. Scene: Main bridge in Gardenia Ogron: Gardenia, what a pathetic place for the last fairy on Earth to reside. Must have been difficult for such a powerful creature to live among all of these... mediocrities. She'll soon be ours, friends. Dumon: Then she'll wish she was back here again. Policeman #1: Hey, you gentlemen need some help, huh? Policeman #2: What are you all doing, walking in the pouring rain? Having some car trouble? Need a tow truck? Ogron: No, but call one anyway! You'll need it in a minute. Now! Policeman #2: It's, it's impossible! Duman: No, it's magic. Ogron: Yes, go! And live in perpetual fear of us. Scene: Love & Pet shop Tecna: Yes! This online game is fantastic! Bloom: Tecna, you're unbeatable! Tecna: Thanks, Bloom, but I'm really not that great. The forum guys gave me some tips, they think Tecna is my nickname. Bloom: You're amazing! You just got to Earth and already you know everything about the Internet. Tecna: Oh yes. I found out a computer isn't just used for work. You can also use it to learn things, like languages and even play games if you want. Bloom: What is it? Tecna: It's an inter-dimensional modem that keeps me connected to the Magix net. Hey, come back here! *Miss Faragonda is the one calling and listens to the girls chasing the fairy pet who got the phone. Bloom: Bring it back right now! Faragonda: Girls! Girls, what's going on? Bloom: Sorry about that, Miss Faragonda. Faragonda: Bloom, Tecna, I'm so glad to see you! The connection seems to be working. Tecna: Yeah, there must have been some disturbance on the line. Bloom: Miss Faragonda, we think we've come up with an idea to help people on Earth believe in magic again. Faragonda: I'd love to hear what you have in mind. Bloom: Fairy pets. We'll get people on Earth to adopt them. Faragonda: But, will they accept magic? Tecna: We hope. You see, this way humans will be around it on a daily basis. They'll learn to appreciate it. Bloom: We open our Love & Pet shop tomorrow. Hopefully, all our pets will be adopted soon. Tecna: But mostly, we hope the pets won't completely tear our shop to pieces. Faragonda: How's the other mission going? Any signs of the last fairy on Earth? Tecna: No, but we're still looking. Faragonda: Don't give up, it won't be easy, but I know you can do it. If the fairy falls into the hands of the Black Circle, then Ogron and his wizards will become the most powerful magicians in the Earth dimension. Life would then become unbearable for mankind. Flora: Alright, that's all of them. Now no trouble, okay? Little children don't like disobedient pets. Kiko, keep an eye on them for us, okay? Tecna: That's it. Bloom: Wow guys. We did a great job. Layla: Everything's ready. Bloom: Thanks a lot, Stella. These uniforms are perfect! ♪'Cause beauty comes from inside, Spotlight♪ Stella: Of course, I designed them. Tecna: Ahem, guys. It's nine o'clock. Musa: Hurry, open the doors. The first client is probably waiting outside. Bloom: Musa's right. On behalf of the Winx Club, I declare Love & Pet officially open! But, where is everybody? Tecna: I don't know. Maybe it's too early. Stella: Don't panic. Maybe they're just late. I bet in a few minutes we'll be full. You'll see. Bloom: Bravo! That was great! Musa: But not a customer in sight. Bloom: I'm sorry guys. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. But all it takes is one customer to spread the word! Stella: It's not fair. We covered the town in fliers. Tecna: Maybe we need is a fresher, more modern... aha! Something like…the Winx Club website. Musa: Wow, our really own website! Tecna: It will be a showcase for our pets, but it will also do another thing. Thanks to my magical touch, people will be able to download the pet directly to their home. Scene: Outside Elena: Mom, it's incredible. They've got wings! Mom: (talking to phone) Oh, I'm sorry, could you just hold on for a minute. It's my daughter, you know how kids are. (To Ellena) What is it? (To phone) Call me later. Elena: Winged pets, mom. Aren't they cute? Mom: Oh, Elena, please. Winged pets? You've got enough toys in your room. Elena: But they're not toys. Mom: C'mon. We're already late. Scene: Elena's house Elena: What an awesome website. Oh, look at them all. They're so adorable. I want them all. How am I going to pick just one? I guess I'll just close my eyes and press "select"! That's it! Yes, you're my pet! It works, it really works! Okay, I love you too. Mom: Elena, what's all the noise about? Where did that come from? Elena: From my computer. It's a gift from the Winx Club. Mom: Your computer? Elena: Believe me, Mom. It's the truth! Mom: Whatever you say, Elena. Girls getting pets off the Internet? I thought I'd seen it all. Scene: Love & Pet Girl #2: Um, excuse me. Bloom: Hi! Girl #2: Is the shop open? I just want to look around. Bloom: Sure, come on in. We're at your disposal. Guys, get ready! Girl #2: Bravo! Bloom: It's all thanks to Layla. She's our pet trainer. Girl #2: Wow, they can sing and dance too? Bloom: That's not all. They're fashionable pets. They're wearing Stella's spring collection. Girl #2: They're adorable! Bloom: And this is our mini clinic. If your pet has a problem, we can fix them up here. Bloom: Excuse me. Excuse me! Andy: Bloom! Bloom! Bloom: Uh? A-Andy? Andy: Hi Bloom. How are you? I'm just passing by, I saw the shop and... surprise! Long time, no see! Bloom: Yeah, it's been a... long time, you look great, Andy. Andy: I got contacts lenses. I can see perfectly now and I can see that you are gorgeous. Stella: Hi, I'm Stella, and this is Musa. Musa: Hi there. Bloom: This is Andy. An old friend from high school. Andy: You can say it. We were engaged. Stella: Oh my, what a shocker! Bloom had a fiancé in high school? Oh, help me Musa, I think I'm going to faint. Bloom: Big deal, I had a boyfriend in high school. Stella: What was Bloom like in school? Tell us. Andy: Well, she certainly has changed. Believe it or not, now she's even more beautiful. Listen, me and my band are playing at the Frutti Music Bar tonight. You girls wanna come? Stella: Sure. We'd love to, it's a deal. Bloom: You've become a musician? Andy: Uh, yeah. We haven't gotten a contract yet. But the cool news is, we had a couple gigs around town and we even have a few fans. Scene: Outside Andy: See you later, then. Scene: Park Riven: Awesome landing, Tim. Sky: The portal! Shut it! Hurry! Timmy: Sky, we have a problem. The energy accumulators have gone completely haywire. Thanks Helia! Sky: Timmy!!! Timmy: Yeah, I got it! Problem solved. You see, while changing dimension, the particle de-materializer must have automatically reset. Riven: Okay, okay. Spare us the details. Brandon: Just make sure that thing can get us back to Magix, preferably intact. Riven: Hey, guys. We could fly the Owl into Gardenia. Brandon: But we'd have trouble parking it downtown, Riven. This is a secret mission, remember? Sky: Exactly, we're here to protect the girls from the Black Circle. Not fly around attracting attention. Helia: I know the Winx would rather face this challenge on their own, but we promised Ms. Faragonda that we'd help them if they needed it. Sky: ''' We have to try and go unnoticed. '''Nabu: I think we may have to rethink our plans. Riven: Hey! What are you staring at? Girl: You. Riven: Huh? Brandon: Well guys. I don't know about you, but I get the feeling we're not blending in. Scene: Downtown Gardenia Riven: Man, haven't they ever seen a Specialist? I hate this place. We're not going to stay long, right? Sky: We'll stay as long as the Winx need us. We have to find a place to set up operations. Timmy: How? The money we use on Magix is worth nothing here. Sky: Timmy, I'm the king of Eraklyon. I don't think anyone would deny shelter to a king. Scene: Pawnshop Brandon: Sky, wait. You can't pawn that. It's the seal of Eraklyon. It's way too valuable. Sky: It's the only thing we have that will get us some money. Unless you rather sleep in the street tonight. Riven: Sky, get the best price. Don't let him cheat you. Pawnshop Worker: That's it. Take it or leave it. And remember what I said. If you don't come back and redeem it in a month, I'll sell it. All right? Sky: You can count on it. Scene: Frutti Music Bar Musa: You know, your friends are really great! Andy: Alright band! Mark at the guitar and drums we have Rio. Musa: Hey Mark. Great solo. You should teach it to me sometime. Mark: Yeah, okay. It might be a bit complicated, you ever play guitar before? Musa: May I? Stella: Yeah Musa! Show him what you got! Musa: Nice act, but I've seen better on Magix. Mark: Magix, what's that? A new guitar shop? Riven: Okay, that's it! I had it! Brandon: Would you relax. You're gonna blow our cover. Sky: Yeah, come on, Riven. Bloom? Bloom: Bye! Brandon: Calm down, Sky! Just relax. Flora: Kiko, I'm leaving you in charge. Keep an eye on them. Tecna: Delicious! Layla: Yummy. Bloom: I knew you'd like it. It's a strawberry smoothie. And how do you like the fruit salad? Flora: It's so tasty! And I love the colors. There's nothing like this in Magix. Bloom: You're right! Fruit is all-natural magic. Stella: Yeah, and it's also great for your skin and hair too. Bartender, another round of smoothies, please! Klaus: You got it. Roxy! Six more smoothies please! Roxy: Coming right up, Dad! Stella: I'll have strawberry and cream, and make it a double. Tecna: Don't over do it, Stella. Stella: But it's for my hair so it will be even more beautiful and shiny. Roxy: Wow, looks like someone is sure full of herself. Klaus: Wake up, Roxy! Those smoothies coming? Bloom: Come on Musa, get up there! Musa: Bloom, stop, seriously! Stella: But you're awesome! Andy: Let me hear you, Frutti Music Bar! I’m Andy and this is the great Musa! Riven: Aww, come on! Klaus: Roxy! Roxy! Roxy: Quiet, Artu. What's gotten in to you? Klaus: Roxy, what is that dog doing here? Roxy: It's okay, Dad. I'm sure it's just the loud music that's bothering him. Bloom: Stella? Stella: Did you feel that too? Bloom: Absolutely! I'm sure of it, it's the magical wave. There! But it's not Ogron's gang. Layla: But if it didn't come from the wizards, then it must be the fairy we're looking for. Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar Man #1: Night! Lady: See you later! Tecna: Now's our chance. Let's go. Flora: Tecna, wait! We can't just walk up to her and tell her she's the last fairy on Earth! Stella: I can tell her. You know me, I'm a people person. Leave it to me. Huh? But... Bloom: Come on! That way! It's the Wizards of the Black Circle! Winx Enchantix! Get away from her, Ogron! Ogron: The Winx, congratulations. I knew you wouldn't let us down. You lead us right to her. After our encounter in Alfea, I was sure you'd leave straight away to find the last fairy on Earth. And now that you found her, she's ours for the taking. Lady: What? What are you doing? Ogron: Yes! We got her! Anagan: No, Ogron! I think there's something wrong! Ogron: The portal. It's refusing her! Lady: Let me go! Ogron: Let her go! It's not her! You mislead me! Where is the last Earth fairy?! Tell me! Stella: Ocean of Light! Bloom: Stella! No! Ogron: Listen to your friends. Your powers have no effect on us. With each strike, we get stronger. Don't forget it! Bloom: You think you're immune to our powers? Try this on for size! Tecna: Great shot, Bloom! Huh? Flora: Luxuriant Ivy! Anagan: Too slow, try again. Duman: Say goodbye to your wings, fairy. What? Flora: Helia! Helia: Leave my girlfriend alone! Duman (disguised as Helia): You mean my girlfriend! Timmy: Get away from him, whichever one you are! Duman (disguised as Helia): Don't shoot! It's me! Nabu: You'll have to be a lot faster than that! Anagan: Your powers are useless, magician! You're pathetic! I'm so fast, that it looks like you're moving in slow motion! Gantlos: Have a nice trip! Ogron: Enough! Anagan: Why are we stopping? We're destroying them! Ogron: It's the Earth fairy we want. Stop wasting time on these insects! Sky: Bloom! Bloom: Sky! What are you doing here? Sky: I... uh... we... just... well... you know. We missed you guys, so, surprise! Bloom: Sky! Sky: What? Aren't you happy to see us? Bloom: Stop it! I know what's going on! Sky: Okay, Bloom, listen. I know you're not going to like this but, you guys are going to need all the help you can get if you’re going to take on the Wizards of the Black Circle. Bloom: Sky, you just don't that we can handle them, do you? Well for your information, this is our mission, and we were doing just fine. Riven: Yeah, right. Bloom: Sky, we appreciate what you're doing, but if you don't trust us, now's the time to tell us. Riven: We trust you too much! Who were those guys at the club? Musa: Riven? Bloom: What are you talking about? Sky: Come on, Bloom. Don't tell me you're denying it. That Andy guy? Bloom: What? You've been spying on us? Sky: Well, we- Bloom: I can't believe you'd do this. I thought you knew me better than that. What's worse is that I knew you. Sky: Bloom, if you just let me explain, I'll... Riven: Ah, let them go. Tomorrow they'll have forgotten it all about it. Sky: Riven, please. Just stop talking. *The Specialists and the Winx turn around and leave. Aisha and Nabu look at each other with love.* Ending Narrator: Coming Soon... Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts